


Troubled

by TOBIX



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :(, Hurt No Comfort, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, This is super short sorryyy, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOBIX/pseuds/TOBIX
Summary: Tubbo is stressed.
Kudos: 59





	Troubled

**Author's Note:**

> Im bored so hear we go ee  
> 

Tubbo sat up abruptly, waking from his nightmare. He touched his chest, feeling his heart race. He felt dizzy and stressed, he couldn't do this anymore. Tubbo felt tears flood down his cheeks and drop on his lap. He gripped his hair and started sobbing, feeling like he couldn't brethe. "I hate this. I hate this. I hate this." He cried. 

He wished Tommy was here with him. He doesn't want to bei in Manburg. He wished it was like old times, where him and Tommy always hung out, and Wilbur treated them like little brothers. 

Instead he has to deal with Schlatt constantly yelling at him, and Quackity nagging him about how his friends left him at Manburg. He hated being here, it was so stressful and he just wanted one night without any nightmares or crying.

He stopped crying after a hour. His body was too exhausted. Tubbo layed back down on the mattress, and pulled his comfortur over him. Maybe he would be able to fall back asleep and dream of happy things he liked, like bees, and discs, and running around the fields with Tommy chasing after him, laughing.

He fell back asleep, dreaming about an angry Schlatt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!! :DD


End file.
